Se Va Morir
by grissomsteacher
Summary: Grissom has to deal with the murder of his associate Maddie Klein, and death threats to all he loves. GSR. I do not own any characters in CSI - I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

"Se va Morir"

"Se va Morir"

"_Se va Morir"_

Alverado's words hung over Grissom as he tried to drift off to sleep. He normally didn't think twice about threats, why was this one bothering him so much?

He tried to think of something else, trying to fool his overactive brain and get it to lull him to sleep with pleasant images. He smiled as he replayed his conversation with Sara earlier that day.

"_Hi."_

"_Hi, sweetheart, saw a bug today and it reminded me of you." Sara's voice was tender._

_Grissom chuckled and lay back on his couch. "You say the nicest things."_

"_I just wanted to see how you were feeling…is your flu better?"_

"_Yes…I took Hank for a walk this morning…how are you?" Gil new she didn't want to be pressured_

"_Better. I feel like I'm surfacing from a deep dive…you know, coming up for air and the sun is out, it's a perfect day… the man I love still loves me…" her voice trailed off,_

"_More than ever Sara." He smiled and wished she was here with him._

He sighed deeply and rolled onto his side, Hank had taken over Sara's place in their bed during her absence and he snorted softly as Gil brushed against him.

"Blanket hog.." Gil muttered then drifted into a restless sleep, images of Alverado in the shadows of his mind.

The shrill sound of his cel phone startled Grissom. He lifted his head and cautiously looked around the dark room before fully realizing what was making the noise.

He grabbed the phone from his nightstand and cleared his throat.

"Grissom"

"Gil, I need you out here right away. Maddie Klein has been murdered." Jim Brass's voice assaulted his foggy mind.

"What?...Where?" Grissom felt sick, she wasn't his _"soulmate" _as she had commented_,_ but she was a friend.

"265 Lakewood…her home. It looks like LAT." Brass sighed deeply.

"I'll be right there." Grissom ended the call and sat up in bed.

His Cubs t-shirt was soaked with sweat and his curly salt and pepper hair was damp, clinging to his neck. He put both hands to his head and wiped them down his face. Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly made his way to the shower. On the way by he glanced at the clock – 8:12pm – he had been asleep for 4 hours. That was a marathon in his standards, why did he feel so exhausted?

It had started to rain as soon as he got into the new Hybrid Yukon – the department was trying to be more environmentally friendly…as far as Grissom was concerned, they could have spent the 80,000 elsewhere. A new particle accelerator, DNA equipment, something to help solve crimes, not put on a good show for the public. In any case, it was a nice ride – not as overbearing as those Hummers Miami Dade use.

He could see the red and blue glow over a block away and as he approached the scene he was filled with a huge sense of despair. He pulled up alongside Brass' Charger and sat for a moment behind the wheel. He mentally prepared himself for the crime scene, gripped the steering wheel with both hands then sighed deeply. He exited the vehicle and tugged on his ball cap while reaching into the back for his kit.

Jim Brass came up to meet him.

"Home invasion…she's in the bedroom." Jim said softly "No witnesses, Al came out for this one, he's inside."

Grissom nodded and pursed his lips as he continued into the home. He slipped baggies over his shoes and padded up the stairs to the bedroom.

Maddie's body was beside the bed, naked. _"How many times have I gotten out of bed for you in the middle of the night?"_ Her recent words reverberated through to his very soul. He winced at the sight of her, then quickly returned to the professional task at hand.

"She's been dead just under 3 hours – Maddie's "sponsor" had been trying to get in touch with her and finally came over to find her." Doc Robbins was leaning on his crutch as he moved closer to the body. "COD – lateral slice of the jugular vein. Arterial spray is all over. There are signs of sexual trauma."

Gil leaned over the body of his friend and tipped up the brim of his cap. He had said nothing since arriving at the scene, but now breathed "God, Maddie…I'm sorry."

"This was found on the body…" Al carefully handed Grissom a blood stained piece of paper.

Gil, using tweezers, held the note close to his face. The unmistakable musky scent of urine filled his nostrils. He placed the paper on the nightstand and used a lighter to dry the page…like using invisible ink, the message began to appear.

"G.G.…Usted está muerto"

"A threat?" Al stood beside Grissom now.

"More like a promise." Gil frowned then bagged the evidence.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSI

Updates to come...I am trying to find a better "Slang" for the threats...I am not familiar with the language. Stay posted.

Angst, Hurt and GSR to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – It All Falls Down

I own nothing – really, not a darn thing.

Updates to come...I am trying to find a better "Slang" for the threats...I am not familiar with the language. Stay posted.

Angst, Hurt and GSR to come.

"Gil…when did it happen?" Catherine Willows caught up to him and kept pace as he made a direct line to his office.

"Early this evening." His short reply let her know this was not a good time for light banter.

"Doc said something about a threat? To you?" Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder to slow him down. He stopped and turned to face his co-worker.

"Jim is looking into it." He peered over the top of his glasses and sighed deeply. "Look Catherine, we need to get to the evidence from Maddie's case. Alverado has many minions – the sooner we get to the heart of LAT the better." He started walking away "Until we put the wraps on this gang, I'm afraid no one is safe."

Grissom closed the door to his office and made his way to his cluttered desk. He removed his glasses and covered his face with a hand, trying to wipe away the exhaustion he felt. He leaned back slowly and closed his eyes, the trace of a smile across his lips. A brief memory of Sara had made its way through his troubled mind and he welcomed the distraction.

"_Gil?" her voice was music, her scent was heaven. He looked up from his desk and smiled. "Are you okay?"_

_She moved to the door and closed it behind her. The latch soon followed and Sara made her way to his desk._

"_Hi." He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What time is it?"_

"_Time to go home." She walked around his desk and leaned on it next to his chair. Her hand found his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles. "Nick will be back to work tomorrow…Our team will be back together…"_

"_I know Sara." He leaned into her "I don't know what would have happened if we had lost Nick…if we had lost anyone."_

"_I'm still here." She lifted his chin to meet her brown soulful eyes. "Let me take you home."_

"_Thank you." Grissom smiled and kissed her open palm "Thank you for waiting for me."_

"_Well, you do owe me." She smiled and stood, bringing him into a tight embrace. "I think a lifetime should just about do it."_

"_That's a small price to pay." He captured her lips with his and pulled her into him, feeling her heart race, her skin hot to his touch. He made a quick mental note to thank her for locking the door before she entered._

A knock on his door brought him crashing back to reality.

"Gil?" Jim Brass stuck his head in and then entered into Grissom's office. "I've got a few rules for you."

"Sorry?" Gil squinted as Jim flicked on a corner lamp.

"You are going to have a uniform with you at all times." He sat in the chair in front of Grissom's desk. "And you are going to wear this." He placed a Kevlar vest on his desk.

"Really?" He touched the edge of the vest then looked up at his friend. "Jim…is this really necessary?"

"Gil, I don't want to be called out to your crime scene." Jim sighed heavily "Plus, Sara has been all over me to keep an eye on you."

"How does Sara already know I was threatened?" Gil sat forward

"Catherine." Jim sighed again. "Look, I convinced her to stay put – if you are in danger, they don't need another target. She is going to stay in San Fran only because I told her I would personally make you wear this vest and shadow you night and day."

"You might as well lock me up!" Gil stood, angry, then slumped his shoulders and grabbed the vest off of his desk. "You make sure Sara stays safe." Grissom's stare pierced right through Brass. "The less people know about her whereabouts, the better."

"You know I will Gil." Jim stood beside his friend. "Look, I tend to err on the side of caution…I'm sure the LAT has made it's last threat…" he gave Grissom a shaky smile and clapped him on the back. He walked towards the door then hesitated for a moment. "Don't forget to pack your glock. I know you're a sharpshooter Gil, I hope you don't have to put that into action."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gilbert Grissom, don't you dare try to get out of the LVPD's protective coverage." Sara's voice roared through his cel phone as he was picking up a few groceries on the way home after shift.

"Yes dear." Her concern made him smile to himself. "I'm getting Officer Sims to hold onto my rutabaga as we speak."

"Okay…that sounds interesting…"Sara giggled slightly.

"Ha, right, funny." He blushed knowing why Sara found humor in his comment. "I miss you too."

"I need you to be safe Gil." Her voice was soft now. "I want to be with you. Just tell me what you want me to do…I'll do it."

"I want to get Alverado's gang off the streets and I need you to stay put. I'll come get you as soon as I can." His voice matched hers in volume. "I love you Sara."

"Oh Gil, I love you too." Her voice was on the verge of tears. "I will kick your ass if you don't listen to Jim. Then I'll kick his too!"

"I know." Grissom chuckled softly. "Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tonight."

He ended the call and tucked the cel phone back inside his new body armor. He hooked a finger inside the collar of the vest and tugged at it to loosen it slightly. _Worse than a damn tie._

Officer Sims pulled up outside Grissom's townhouse and did a perimeter search before he allowed Gil to step out of his Yukon.

"All clear sir." Sims tipped his cap. "Do you want me to check out the inside as well?"

"No, that'll be fine Sims. Thanks." Gil grabbed the other armful of groceries and made his way up the walk. He turned and nodded good night to the officer then entered the alcove leading to his back entrance. Having forgotten to dig out his keys prior to latching onto both bags of groceries, Grissom huffed and set one down at his feet. He placed the key in the lock and heard the mechanism give way seconds before a shadow engulfed him.

His head slammed into the door and a white hot pain burned in his right side. A hand roughly grabbed his face and threw him to the ground, both men spilling into his doorway. The blade glinted in the dim light and drops of blood, Grissom's blood, were shed as it plunged towards his chest. The vest deflected the blow and it landed in his shoulder. As Grissom howled in pain he was sure he heard a growl from within the apartment.

A large mass flew by and Grissom felt a weight lifted off his chest. He was struggling to stay conscious as he watched his "pet" wrestle with the assailant. He grabbed his glock and took aim.

"Leave my dog alone…" he gasped and leveled the gun at the attacker. The bullet struck the man in the leg, momentarily diverting his attention. He slashed out at Hank then stumbled to his feet. The heroic dog lay motionless on the cold concrete.

"Grissom… vemos en el infierno." His grin made Gil's blood run cold and he leapt towards the injured man brandishing the bloodied weapon.

"Not today…" Grissom grunted and squeezed the trigger until the madman collapsed beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews! Grissom isn't out of danger just yet!!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Seconds…minutes passed…Gil lifted a shaky blood covered hand and looked at it as if it were a piece of evidence. His mind was struggling to comprehend what just happened…where was Sims?

A whine from his left brought him back to the present.

"Hank!!" Gil grunted and attempted to roll over to his guardian. He left a steadily increasing pool of blood behind him as he slowly moved to his injured friend. Hank weakly licked his face and limply lifted his tail letting it thump once against the wall.

"It's okay buddy…" Grissom whispered stroking his blood soaked fur "We'll get help." He reached into his vest and pulled out his cell phone…his cracked cell phone…the force of the blow from the knife must have cracked the screen. Grissom hit number 2 and closed his eyes hoping it was still functional.

"Brass."

"…need help…" he gasped, looking down at the spreading pool beneath him. "Stabbed…"

"Gil!! Shit! Be right there. Hold on."

Grissom ended the call then leaned back against the door frame. He gingerly probed the entry wound to his side…the only way he could've been stabbed, up and under the vest. He winced as he touched it, then grew concerned at the flow of blood…he tried to put pressure on the wound to slow the fluid. His shoulder hurt like hell, but he wouldn't bleed to death from that one. He scanned the area and saw the blade lying at his feet – it had to be at least 8" in length. His mind raced back to basic anatomy classes to try to determine what internal damage there could be.

"Pinche pendejo…(stupid idiot)" Grissom heard these words muttered at the entrance to the alcove. He fumbled for his now empty Glock and held it as best he could in the direction of the voice.

"Fucking wannabe…" a shadowed figure spit on the ground at the feet of the dead assailant. "Grissom…you got lucky this dance…Alverado sent out the kid. His baby Bro." The voice got closer and Gil could feel consciousness fading…he heard a shuffle of feet, a cocking gun and the faintest of sirens in the distance... "Damn,..Kill you next time…" the voice disappeared…he heard the sirens move closer, a jumble of voices, then nothing.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Guess who his Number 1 is on Speed dial!! I'll post more when I can – I'm kind of going with the flow. Things will get fluffier…I always figured Sara would come back to nurse Grissom to health – I didn't see Warrick's shooting. I guess I have a bit of a Florence Nightingale thing going on.

Thanks for the reviews!!

Just reposted the chapter because of a mess up with formatting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He couldn't remember why he felt cold…had Sara gotten out of bed already? Her warm body was usually snuggled against his…her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled as he opened his eyes to look for his love…

"Gil…" Jim Brass was hovering over him "Shit…Stay with me buddy."

"Sara…" Grissom's mind clouded over…he was unaware of the paramedics roughly lifting him onto a gurney until a wave of intense pain brought him back to crystal clarity. "Christ!" he screamed in utter agony.

"Hang on Gil. We got ya." Brass applied pressure on the wound in Grissom's side. "Sims is dead…throat was slit. Hank is on his way to emergency – he should be okay. You've got a serious wound…I'm holding your guts in place till they sew you up."

"Call Sara…" Gil managed to whisper.

"She's on her way. I sent Nick to go get her." Brass looked up to the back of the ambulance and climbed in with Gil. He took his hand away from the wound as another paramedic took over. The dark crimson flow started again and Brass barked commands at the young paramedic. He looked down at his hands and then at the pale face of his friend and clenched his fists in fury. "Fuck!"

"Sara's…gonna kick…our asses." Gil breathed with a slight grimace.

"Well, she's gonna have to wait for you." Jim sighed heavily and cursed under his breath.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Nicky!" Sara ran up to him at the airport and threw her arms around his neck. Her red eyes were a match to his own…tears of fear and concern in both their eyes.

"Sar…" he held her close for a moment and closed his eyes. "He needs you."

Sara knew he wasn't just speaking of the events from the last 6 hours. She sobbed into his neck "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I left…"

"Hey…" Nick soothed her "Come on…let's go see him."

Sara nodded slowly and stepped back from Nick. The look of pain on her face melted his heart, and any feelings of anger toward her leaving evaporated on the spot.

"Jim said Hank is doing okay. He'll probably limp for a while, but he's going to be fine." He smiled softly. "He saved Grissom's life."

Sara let another tear trail down her pale face…she needed to see the man she loves. She needed to explain everything to him. Even though they talked everyday and he had made that one wonderful weekend trip to San Francisco…she still needed to make everything right.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara almost broke into a run as she spotted Jim Brass standing at the end of the hospital corridor. He was covered in blood and put his arms out to stop her from enveloping him in a hug.

"Hang on cookie…they've got to process me first." He smiled weakly.

"Is that all Gil's blood?" She put a hand to her mouth and felt her stomach betray her. She lurched toward the nearest garbage can and vomited. Nick placed a hand on her back and helped her to straighten up.

"Listen Sara…he lost a helluva lot of blood." Jim took her hand and led her to sit beside him. "The blade also perforated his large intestine…so they have to stop the infection from settling in."

Sara stared at the floor then pulled her knees up to her chest before she looked over at Jim.

"Will he…" she couldn't make herself say the words "could he…die?"

Nick turned away from the two of them and Brass hesitated before he spoke.

"He…he asked for you before he went into surgery." Jim squeezed her hand. "He knew you were on your way."

"Brass…" Ecklie's voice interrupted their conversation. "Oh…Sara…thanks for being here. Sorry it isn't under better circumstances." He held out a hand to her and she took it after a moment's hesitation. "Jim, I need to process you now. Catherine and Greg are finishing up at Grissom's townhouse then handing it over to Days."

"Okay." Jim sighed, squeezing Sara's hand once more. "He doesn't blame you for anything…hear me? He knows."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I love you Gil…"

He heard the words again…strange…why couldn't he respond? He knew it was Sara…he could feel her, sense her next to him. He fought hard to remember what had happened, where he was, but he was powerless to move, speak, he could barely think.

"The doctor said he's in a medical induced coma…it will help his recovery." Catherine's soft voice came over Sara's shoulder. She turned and stood into Catherine's arms. The two women held onto each other for a few moments…Sara's sobbing finally subsiding as Greg and Warrick entered the room.

"Sara…" Warrick took over from Catherine and gathered her in his arms. "Missed you."

"Sorry…" she sobbed.

"Hey, Sara." Greg moved over and wrapped his arms around both of them. "We're glad to see you…sorry to have you come back to this…"

"I shouldn't have gone…" she continued to sob.

"Please…Sara. We understand. Grissom understands." Warrick held her at arms length. "We all cope in different ways."

"Excuse me…there can only be 1 visitor in Intensive Care." A burly nurse walked into Grissom's room.

"Sorry." Catherine spoke. "We were just leaving. Sara, can we get you anything?"

She slowly shook her head and took her place beside Grissom once more. The team left and Sara once again let her tears fall.

"Gil…please…I'm so sorry." She held his hand to her cheek. "There was a reason I left that I never told you…" She took a deep breath and continued. "Shortly before our last case with Hannah…I was late…you know…my period. I was thrilled and scared to death at the same time." She stopped and kissed his hand. "I was 3 weeks pregnant, but with the stress of everything, I…I lost the pregnancy." She looked into his pale face for some twinge, some sign that she wouldn't have to go through all of this again. There was none. His machine assisted breathing was steady and Sara decided to continue. "I was afraid that you would be disappointed in me for not taking better care…I put distance between us and I started to drift away. I just wanted to disappear…I lost your child…I felt I was losing your love…I was losing control." She paused again to stroke his hand. "I went into therapy in San Fran…saw my mother…began piecing my life back together…but I wasn't whole. I would dream of our child…of what he/she may have become…I think I cried myself to sleep for the first month. We talked every night, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. Then last month, you showed up on my doorstep, soaking wet, and we made love without even saying a word …"she blushed slightly at the memories of that passionate encounter. "Well, I think God, or whoever is out there is trying to give us a second chance…" her tears came in a flood once more. "Gil…I need you to stay strong and stay with me…with us." She stood slowly and placed his limp hand on her stomach. "We need you…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A rough, tattoo covered hand tightened its grip on the metal bar separating him from the outside world, from the son of a bitch that had put him here, and his brother in the ground. Grissom should be dead. His brother should be a hero – not on a slab in the morgue.

He still had connections…he will mourn his brother, then avenge his death. He will make Grissom pay, he will suffer and pay. His other "brothers" will help him make sure of that. All that Grissom holds dear will be taken away from him. A hot tear rolled down his rough face and he swatted it away with anger.

*********************************************************

"I brought you some coffee." Catherine moved quietly over to the chair that Sara had occupied for the last 2 nights. She would not leave Grissom's bedside, so the nurses managed to find a less than luxurious recliner for her to catch a few winks when needed.

"Thanks." Her red eyes told the tale of worry and lack of sleep. Grissom's condition had been stable. Sara had listened to the doctor's talk of rampant infection, severe nerve damage in the shoulder, and the news that Grissom had coded on the table not once, but twice. She nodded blankly at it all, simply staring at Gil's pale face and stroking his lifeless hand. That was 20 hours ago…she hadn't been able to sleep since.

"How are you doing?" Catherine sat beside her and gave a sincere smile.

"I don't want to leave him." Sara let a tear roll down her cheek.

"No, I know you don't." Catherine took her hand "But how are YOU feeling…be honest with me…how far along are you?"

Sara looked at her then resigned herself to the fact that Catherine is a good investigator, and a woman, she must have noticed the signs.

"4 weeks." She sighed and looked at her coffee.

"Gil doesn't know yet does he?" Catherine sat back in her chair.

"No…well, unless he remembers my heartfelt "talk" right after his surgery." Sara smiled slightly before another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Morning ladies…" Jim Brass popped his head into the room "Ah, Catherine, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." Catherine smiled and squeezed Sara's hand on the way out.

As she left Grissom's room she pulled the door closed and walked over to where a worried Brass was standing. There were 3 patrolmen with him and all had grave expressions.

"What's up Jim?" Catherine gave him a sideways glance and raised her eyebrow…a move she learned from Grissom.

"LAT is on the move. They are attempting to liberate Alverado from maximum security. All hell is breaking loose, literally." Jim was perspiring and constantly looking around. "They have also put a price on Grissom's head. The assailant that attacked him, the man that Grissom killed in self-defence, was Alverado's younger brother."

"Oh my God." Catherine gasped . "What do we do now?"

"Round the clock guards…the hospital is on lockdown…I'll personally stay in the room with Gil and Sara as long as I can…" Jim sighed heavily.

"We have to tell Sara. They have to be protected too!" Catherine moved toward the door when Jim caught her arm.

"I'm sorry…did you say "they"?" His turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Shit…" Catherine realized her slip. "She's 4 weeks along. I just found out…Gil doesn't even know yet."

"Okay…" Jim wiped his forehead with his hand "Let's talk with Sara shall we?"

***********************************************

_He drove all night…he had told Ecklie that his 3 day vacation was to finish up paperwork…he wouldn't answer his phone for anyone. That part was true. He had turned off his phone as he made his journey to San Francisco so that no one could track his GPS. He wasn't sure why he didn't want anyone to know where he was going…they were all so nosy, giving advice about Sara…oh yeah, that's why. He pulled up outside the apartment address that Sara had given him in an e-mail weeks ago. He finally decided to act on her subtle/not so subtle hints and surprise her with a visit. He looked at his watch – 4:00am – it had taken him 8 hours to get here, and now he didn't know if he should go forward. He got out of the vehicle and was drenched by the rain before he made it the 17 steps to the lobby door. He searched the name plates and hovered over the button marked "Sidle 14". No turning back now…he firmly pressed the button and felt his heart rate increase in anticipation._

"_Who is it?" Sara's sleepy voice came over the intercom._

"_Sara…"was all he managed to say before he heard the door unlock._

"Gil?" Sara noticed his heart rate increasing…she turned away from her conversation with Brass and Catherine and took his hand. "Gil, I'm right here."

_Sara…all he could think about was Sara. He wanted to hold her in his arms right now._

His hand twitched…then weakly squeezed hers. Sara looked over to Catherine to see if she had noticed, the smile on her face told her she had.

"Gil…wake up honey…I'm right here." She leaned closer to him.

_Sara. I'm here too…_

An eyelid struggled to open against the weight of the world, then the other followed cautiously. Two blue pools of light dimly shone from beneath the pain and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Gil!" Sara took his hand and kissed it. He blinked slowly before refocusing on his beloved. He looked at her and blinked away more tears before very slowly, painfully, placing a hand on her stomach. He looked into her eyes and beneath all the tubes and monitors, Sara could see his smile.

**************************************************************

*Note - Thanks for the reviews. I will follow this through, but there may be some delays with my work, etc. Thanks for being patient!


End file.
